inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 047 (Chrono Stone)
All Assembled! The Strongest Eleven In History!! ( ！ イレブン！！, Shuuketsu! Jikuu Saikyou Irebun!!) is the forty seventh episode of Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone series. Summary Nanobana Kinako's shocking secret is finally revealed. As the story of her relationships with Asurei Rune and Fei Rune was being told, Fei has had a change of heart. With that, he leaves Feida and retrieves the Chrono Stone of Endou Mamoru. When Fei returned, he is shocked at the welcoming party in front of him. They also successfully return their coach back to normal. Everything may seem happy and all but it isn't over yet as Meia and Giris join The Lagoon... Plot Fei Rune still can't believe that Nanobana Kinako is his mother, since they are at the same age, along with the others, but Clark Wonderbot says that it is not entirely impossible, and Asurei Rune explains that he traveled back to ask the young Kinako who is at the same age as Fei to watch over him, meaning that it is true. Then, a flashback starts, and Asurei asks and tells the young Kinako all about Fei, and that he needs her to watch over their son. Kinako then asks why her, and why not her future self, in which Asurei is unsure how to explain it but Kinako catches on, and says that it must be a 'gloomy' story, so she'd rather not hear it, and agrees to help Asurei, asking what kind of boy Fei is. After the flashback, Kinako says that Fei was never alone, and that his father and mother was always watching him. Fei then said that there's no point of telling the truth as he can't go back now, since he betrayed them and even if he left Feida he has nowhere left to go. However, Matsukaze Tenma convinces him otherwise, and that they had been waiting for him, and that he always had a home. After that, Fei walks away, crying and saying that he finally had friends. Fei then later sneaks into the Second Stage Children's room, and gets Endou Mamoru's Chrono Stone form, as Saryuu Evan appears right in front him, saying he can't steal that since Raimon will leave once they have the Chrono Stone. Fei objects, saying that Tenma and the others aren't like that, but Saru lets Fei go, saying that Raimon still won't have a chance, and that Fei should know why. As he leaves, Garsha and Vanfeny comes in. Vanfeny comments that it was like a dramatic family story for Fei, in which Saru gets angry, saying it was a stupid story. In another area, Toudou asks some soldiers from El Dorado that in case they lose the match, the Second Stage Children should be put to sleep and given the vaccine. Then as Fei returns, he is greeted by a welcoming party, in which Tenma pointed out it was Seto Midori's idea. After everyone calms down, Tsurugi Kyousuke points out the real match starts tomorrow as Fei will fight against his own kind. Fei states that he can handle it, since he wants to save Saru from the prison he created for himself. Endou Daisuke then says that now the Strongest Eleven In History is complete. Midori asks if they really have everyone, and the managers all count each person, confirming all eleven and cheering once the count is complete. Wonderbot wants to name the team but is defeated by Daisuke, naming it Chrono Storm, saying that the team will fight tomorrow, leaving Tenma asking about Alpha, Beta and Gamma. But the three come and say they asked it as a favor from Toudou and Chrono Storm will fight for them. Alpha asks Tenma to defend their soccer in which he happily nods too. As night moves in, Asurei and Saru talk, saying that he didn't expect Asurei's real identity, and even though Asurei tries to change Saru's mind by cancelling the match tomorrow, Saru still is solid on his idea and says that he would make his son regret leaving Feida. Afterwards, Meia and Giris ask Saru to give them one more chance and join The Lagoon tomorrow. The next day, Wonderbot is excited, feeling that he would be the coach. Dr. Crossword Arno comes in and says that everything is prepared, but everyone is confused about the meaning of his words. They are shocked to learn that Fei actually stole Endou's chrono stone form from Feida and everyone watches in excitement while systems start. The process begins, but later fizzles out. In anger, Midori kicks the computer, causing it to start flashing red and beeping. The computer violently explodes, leaving a fog around the room. A while later, the fog clears to show coach Endou, who greets the entire team. Tenma, along with the rest of his friends, are relieved to have their true coach back again. Major events *Kinako was revealed to be Fei's mother. *Fei came back to Raimon with Endou's Chrono Stone. *Kinako and Asurei Rune were seen talking in a flashback. *The vaccine for taking away the SSC's gene and making them normal humans again was seen, as well as Dr. Crossword Arno who made another appearance. *Meia and Giris asked SARU to give them a last chance, and so they joined The Lagoon. *Endou Mamoru came back, due to Crossword's machine which gave him back his human form. Mixi Max used * (Flashback) * (Flashback) * (Flashback) * (Flashback) * (Flashback) * (Flashback) * (Flashback) * (Flashback) * (Flashback) * (Flashback) * (Flashback) * (Flashback) Proverb Rune There is a way for different human beings to coexist peacefully with each other! Gallery Kinako saying Fei was never alone CS47 HQ.png|Kinako saying that Fei was never alone. Fei stealing Endou's Chrono Stone CS 47 HQ.PNG|Fei taking out Endou in his Chrono Stone form. Saru catches Fei CS47 HQ.png|SARU seeing Fei stealing the Chrono Stone. Okaeri Fei! CS 47 HQ.PNG|Raimon welcoming Fei back to the team. Saru saying he will regret CS47 HQ.png|SARU saying that Asurei's son will regret leaving Feida. Welcome back Kantoku! CS 47 HQ.PNG|Endou returning. Navigation